To Make a Vampire Apologize
by MovieVillain
Summary: The first 24 and Vampire Diaries crossover story. Jack attempts to get Elena to apologize to Caroline by threatening Jeremy.


Jack Bauer is seen dragging Elena Gilbert in a forest at Mystic Falls, and he's not alone. In fact, he has two CTU officers getting a hold of her. Sheriff Forbes is seen with them as well

"Take a look at your handy work," he started by showing the human turned vampire pictures of her atrocities from his cellphone. "You attacked those people, Elena. While your humanity was turned off!"

"If you want me to apologize for those acts, you're wasting your time," Elena muttered. "You don't understand what would happen if you made a vampire feel bad."

"I don't wanna hear your justification," Jack countered. "This is over! You're gonna apologize to Caroline this instant!"

"Or you're going to kill me?" the brunette vampire tried to be calm in this situation. "Go ahead, Jack. I'm not afraid to die. Not anymore."

At this point, Jack has acknowledged that threatening her into apologizing to Caroline would not work. Therefore, he has to try another method.

"Yeah, I know," he said as he pulls out a radio. "Caroline?"

 _"Yes, Jack?"_ Caroline asked through the radio.

"Bring him in."

 _"Okay..."_

As Jack puts down his radio, he turns to Caroline Forbes approaching on his direction, and Elena did the same. However, she's not alone; she bought in her younger adoptive brother, Jeremy Gilbert.

"What are you doing, Jack?" Elena demanded.

"Why did you bring me here?" Jeremy also demanded.

"Ask your sister. It's up to her," Jack responds in a simple tone.

"Elena?"

"Now, Elena, either you apologize to Caroline or I am gonna burn your brother to the stake."

"You wouldn't dare," the vampire refused to believe in the threat. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Neither do the people you attack when your humanity was turned off!" Jack countered. "I'm gonna do everything I have to to make a vampire like you feel bad for those atrocities."

"How could you do this?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm gonna give you one chance," the government agent said firmly.

"No, you're not," Elena refuses to believe what he's capable of to make her feel bad.

"Apologize to Caroline."

"You know you can't do this, Jack. You are a government agent."

Since asking her nicely doesn't work, he will try this brutal method. He will threaten Jeremy to get her apology.

"Burn him," he glared at Jeremy, then he faces Caroline. "Burn him now!"

As much as she wanted to object to this idea, considering the fact that Elena may not apologize to her for picking a fight with her when her emotions were turned off but they have become best friends again so there's no need to do this, Caroline goes along with it as she gave Jeremy to two armored CTU officers to do the job.

"No! Elena, stop them!" Jeremy cried to his sister, all the while she tries to wish this is all a bluff. "Elena, stop them! Stop it, stop it! Elena, please! No, no... NO! Elena, stop them!"

"Jeremy..." his now human turned vampire sister couldn't believe what she's seeing.

"What's happening to your brother right now is because of you!" Jack pointed a finger at her.

"Get him out of there, Jack," Elena tries not to give in to the threat while she's being restrained by the two CTU officers who took her to the forest. "Jack, get him out of there!"

"Then apologize!"

"Get him out of there!"

"Apologize first!"

Caroline and her mother could do nothing but watch and see who will win at this argument.

"Listen, Jack, you don't understand!" Elena pleaded. "If I feel bad, then I will..."

"Like I said, I don't wanna hear your justification," Jack puts a hand on her neck. "When your brother gets burned, I'm going to make you watch him die."

"Let him go! Let him go!"

As Jeremy continues screaming, he is now tied to a pole with firewood on his feet, and the armored CTU officers are dousing him with gasoline.

"You're running out of time, Elena!" Jack yelled with anger.

"Jack!" Elena is almost at her breaking point upon seeing one of the armored officers lighting a match while she's being restrained from saving her brother. She's facing a sadistic choice: apologize to Caroline at the risk of making her feel bad, or lose Jeremy if she doesn't. "Jack, please!"

"Elena, you're out of time!" Jack repeated.

"Stop, stop, stop! I... I'll apologize!" Elena breaks as she gives in to the threat. "Just don't hurt him."

Caroline and Liz are baffled at this turn of events. They couldn't believe Jack has won the argument not by threatening her life, but threatening her brother's life instead.

"Did you see that, Mom?" the former asked.

"Yes, I did, dear," the latter responded.

"Apologize to her, then I'll let go of your brother," Jack approached Elena while taking Caroline closer to her.

"I'm sorry," Elena cried softly before bawling loudly as she hugged her best friend. Of course, Caroline hugged her in return while she watched her let everything out of her chest of all the things she did when her emotions were turned off. "I'm so sorry, Caroline! I'm so sorry!"

She repeatedly said, 'I'm so sorry' over and over again.

"It's okay, Elena," Caroline comforted her best friend, who is now a vampire like her. "I forgive you."

"See, Elena, wasn't that so hard?" Jack asked.

"A human like you could never understand what would happen if you made a vampire feel bad," the brunette vampire muttered.

"Let Jeremy go," the CTU officer turned to Liz.

"On it," the sheriff agreed as she carried Jeremy to her arms and everybody left the forest.

With his business concluded, Jack left Mystic Falls the next day through an airplane back to Los Angeles.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Here's another way to make Elena Gilbert apologize to Caroline Forbes for attacking her when her humanity as a vampire was turned off: threaten her brother, Jeremy. Jack Bauer sure knows to make it possible.  
**

 **Imagine if Kiefer Sutherland and Nina Dobrev star in this idea of 24 and The Vampire Diaries crossover.**


End file.
